Question: A gold hat costs $$55$, which is $11$ times as much as a yellow shirt costs. How much does the yellow shirt cost?
Solution: The cost of the gold hat is a multiple of the cost of the yellow shirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$55 \div 11$ $$55 \div 11 = $5$ A yellow shirt costs $$5$.